Theatards
Theatards is a brand new Halo Machinima made by Doublestab Productions.It has made it's first appearance on January 10, 2016. Plot Very similar to Michael " Harabek " Johnson' s Pregame Lobby series, it focuses on a group of people and their experiences online. In the first part of the first episode, at the ending credits we can also see that Michael Johnson has been added to the " Special Thanks " section and it is believed that he's been helping and guiding this project. From the first episode, we can notice that Skylar ( the one that is thought to be the main protagonist ) has refused Dezmond's ( the main antagonist ) request to join his clan. Probably this is the burst that will cause the following events in the next episodes. Characters Skylar *Voice actor: Stefan Lupascu Skylar is thought to be the protagonist of the whole series even though the series looks like it is not supposed to have only one main character. His first appearance is at the very begining of the series, playing a Matchmade game on Halo. He looses because of Dave, his teammate and therefore, he gets angry and frustrated. Skylar seems to be a serious character and a skilled Halo player. ''' Dave' *Voice actor: Adrian Tofan Dave is the most crazy character of the main group. Skylar and Lawrence find him annoying because of his jokes and his style. He can be described as being dumb and funny. His first appearance was in the first part of the first episode along with Skylar. Dave killed himself multiple times on the Team Doubles Halo match and therefore, Skylar lost because of him. The current audience loves Dave and he is often compared to Caboose ( Red vs Blue) and Matt ( Pregame Lobby ) as his personality is explosive and similar to those characters. '''Lawrence' *Voice actor: Jason M. Lawrence is a different kind of character. He's portrayed as a guy that has a huge ego and even considers himself a god. ( " Get away, you dull creature.... You can't kill me, I am a god. " ''Lawrence to Dave ) . His first appearance was in the first part of the first episode. The first thing that Lawrence said when he joined the game was " ''Hello, peasants. " , this line was probably meant to give a better detail of his personality. Kate *Voice actress : Jennifer Scott Kate made her first appearance in the second part of the first episode. When she first joined Skylar's party, Dave was the first one that talked to her . ( " Heloooooo ! " ''Dave to Kate ). She is smart and a very good gamer, showing her sniper rifle skills in the 4 v 4 Team Slayer Match. Kate is also thought to be the brain of the group. '''Dezmond' *Voice actor : Olivier Kuznetsov Dezmond is the main antagonist of the series. Watching Skylar's gaming performance from the shadows, Dezmond decided to message him so they would meet and have a discussion regarding Dezmond's Halo clan. Having a strong personality, Skylar refused Dezmond's request to join his clan as normal member and not a high member, this decision triggering Dezmond's desire to make Skylar's gaming experience a living hell. Dezmond is similar to Star Wars' Darth Vader as his voice is deep and he is also seen holding a red energy sword as a song similar to the Imperial March is playing on the background. ''' Ken''' *Voice actor: Max V. Ken is Dezmond's sidekick. His personality is unknown as he only appears on a single scene in the second part of the first episode. He is thought to be a main character as he appears in the Intro alongside the other main characters.